Fun at the Beach
by Dragons Before Dawn
Summary: Axel can never trust Roxas and Xion alone. Especially on a beach. Rated M!


**Fun at the Beach**

Missions over and done with; Axel, Roxas and Xion finally decided to make it to the beach. But not just any random beach; Destiny Island.

"Make sure to grab towels...and wear your swim stuff under your organization coat!" Axel called, opening a dark corridor. Roxas and Xion quickly ran up to him, holding towels. Xion was wearing a bikini under her coat and Roxas was wearing swim trunks under his coat.

"Okay, let's go!" Roxas shouted, running through. Xion quickly followed and Axel smiled. Once they arrived, they spread their towels out before running towards the water. Axel didn't, though.

"Guys...you have fun for a bit. I'm gonna check to see if anyone is around." So Axel left. Both Xion and Roxas were left swimming in the water. And Xion liked that.

Xion has liked Roxas for a long time now, and after what her and Roxas were taught by Vexen a few weeks before, she wanted to try a few things. Some..._interesting_ things. So she had to play her cards right.

"...Ah! Help! I'm drowning!" Xion started flailing her arms and screaming as she reached deep enough waters. Roxas turned his head quickly to see Xion nearly sinking. He quickly swam over to Xion, wrapping and arm around her small waist before turning and swimming towards the shore. Xion nearly gave up on the coughing, but it hit her that if she stopped, it'd be clear that she was faking.

Once along the shore, Roxas placed her in the sand. Xion stopped coughing and closed her eyes, acting unconscious. Roxas only thought of one thing; CPR. He started pushing at her upper chest before moving his head down and planting his lips on hers. Before he could breathe into her, though, Xion quickly moved her arms up and pushed his head harder against hers before slipping her tongue into his mouth. She heard Roxas gasp, but she moaned slightly. She lapped over his tongue, and she swore she heard him whimper slightly. Roxas slowly moved from being beside her to being on top of her; his elbows and knees on her sides.

"You taste good," Xion muttered out in between their open-mouth kisses. Roxas groaned and licked against the roof of her mouth.

"You taste good as well," Roxas panted. He was starting to notice how he had butterflies in his stomach...and how much stronger the feeling was. His mind was tossing and turning, and just...thinking _naughty_ thoughts of him and Xion...and how she would feel inside...

And then something different happened. His cock was hardening, and it didn't feel like much. He had never gotten an erection before...at least not a caused one. Any erections before then were random. He liked how it felt for there to be a reason for it now.

And Xion was feeling similar butterflies. She was thinking similar thoughts, and she just wanted him. She unwrapped her arms from Roxas' neck and placed her hands on his chest. She moved them down, feeling his muscles; his body as they kissed. Roxas began to grow a little bit nervous as her hands passed his swimming trunk's waist band.

"I know what's going on behind those trunks," Xion purred. She moved her hand down more and cupped Roxas' hardening cock. He hissed in a breath and moved his mouth to her neck, licking hungrily at her skin as she put pressure on his cock.

"Ah..." Roxas panted. He bite at her skin before licking over it, as Xion squeezed gently again.

Xion stopped cupping and began to mess with the fold of his swim trunks, moving a hand in to guide his aching erection out. Roxas groaned and nearly bucked his hips from the feeling of Xion's fingers pressing against his sensitive cock.

"Xion..." Roxas moaned. He noticed how Xion was gripping the base of his cock in a vice grip as she started to jerk him off..._so he wouldn't be able to cum._

Roxas moaned loudly, his last coherent thought fading away. He quickly ran a hand down her body and down to her bikini bottom before pulling the bottom to the side. He slipped his hand in and felt over her clitoris; spreading the lips before rubbing over her sensitive nub.

"Ahh!" Xion arched at the feeling, her hands hic-upping in their place. She began to move her hands faster, and Roxas rubbed her nub harder. After a few minutes, Xion finally stopped.

"Please...inside me...now..." Xion panted, her eyes closed. Roxas didn't even bother to discard their bathing suits; his cock was already out, and Xion's bikini bottom was pushed to the side where her entrance was visible. He wanted her..._now._

"This will hurt, Xion," Roxas panted as he positioned his aching erection at her entrance. He slid in slowly, feeling the head of his cock push against her barrier. Xion bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly as Roxas quickly thrust in the rest of the way, breaking through her hymen.

"AH-" Xion was silenced as Roxas cupped his hand over her mouth. He didn't move, but he couldn't help but moan slightly as her inside walls squeezed against him.

"Mmmph!" Xion groaned. Roxas took his hand away from her mouth and put his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes.

"This feels good, and I'm not even moving yet," Roxas panted. Xion hissed in air.

"I'm getting over...the pain..."

About five minutes passed before Xion sighed and relaxed.

"Okay...you can move..." And that was all Roxas needed. Slowly, he pulled out half way before sliding back in, and then sliding out to just the head before sliding back in. Xion could still feel the pain, but...something else was lurking in the shadows.

"Oohh..." Roxas moaned, closing his eyes as he started to gain a pace.

"I think...I'm starting to feel it..." Xion mumbled. Everything was fuzzy...and blurry. She couldn't think, and the pulse she felt where they were connected reminded her too much of a heart. After a couple more thrusts, it started to get a lot better.

"Oooohhh, Faster, Roxas!" Xion moaned loudly. Roxas applied, thrusting faster. Both panted; both getting mixed in the sensation.

Roxas liked Xion, too. He was always afraid to tell her. Whenever he looked at her, he felt warm. Even as a nobody, he knew he loved.

Xion wrapped her legs around Roxas' waist, pushing her heels into his lower back to encourage him. Roxas thrusted faster even more, kissing Xion hard on the lips. Both moaned into each other's mouths, their eyes closed. Xion clawed into Roxas' sweat-coated back, drawing little beads of blood.

Both could feel their orgasms approaching. From their inexperience, both couldn't last long.

"Xion...Xiooonn...XIIONNN!" Roxas growled as he thrusted as deep as he could. After the growl he sighed as he released deep into Xion. It triggered Xion's orgasm; wetting Roxas' semi-drying swim trunks. They both panted, their eyes closed as they enjoyed the afterglow of their releases.

"I love you, Roxas." Xion smiled. Roxas smiled too as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you too..."

"...What the HELL are you doing?" Axel's voice interrupted. Roxas nearly jumped as he quickly pulled out and tried to tuck his softening cock back into his swimming trunks as fast as he could. Xion 'meeped!' as she placed her bikini bottom normal again, standing up. Roxas stood up too, both red faced.

"..." There was an awkward silence.

"...I'm never leaving you two alone ever again..." Axel mumbled.


End file.
